Kakashi's Boredom
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: Kakashi was bored. Of course, she was still just a child, and he absolutely had no reason or notion what so ever of seducing her, she always was a great person to sit a while and chat with. He hadn’t seen his student in it seemed like years. KakaSaku.Lemo


Kakashi was bored. That was all he could think about as he went striding through Konoha's alleys, uninterestingly turning corners here and there, exploring parts of the village he had seen thousands of times over and over before. There was simply nothing to do. Tsunade had told him firmly that he needed a break from missions, of which he couldn't argue. But at least on missions he was doing something. All of the people he normally hung around while he was free were either working, or gone. He had finished his book; even re-reading it three times over, along with his other volumes of the same series. If only the things in the books could actually happen to a guy… Yeah right. Maybe he just needed a little female companionship?

Kakashi froze, actually considering the thought. However, he eventually let if off with a sigh. There weren't any female shinobi he could actually commit to in the village, and he didn't want something with one of the normal villagers, afraid he might start something he couldn't possibly finish.

Again, Kakashi sighed. It had been far too long since he had had any female companionship, and he feared he might not experience any for quite a while indeed. Abruptly, something caught his eye. Turning to the side, he saw a single flower. It was a certain pastel-pink color. Slowly striding up to the flower, he plucked the delicate thing carefully from the ground. That was it!

Of course, she was still just a child, and he absolutely had no reason or notion what so ever of seducing her, she always was a great person to sit a while and chat with. He hadn't seen his student in it seemed like years. Ever since Naruto left of to train again, he hadn't been back even for a moment for at least three years, and Kakashi was personally wondering what Sakura had been up to in her friend's absence. He already knew she was still training as a medical ninja, but like he had said, he hadn't seen her in ages. How old was she now? She had to be right around eighteen.

The copy-ninja was shocked by the number. When had she grown to such an age? Never the matter, he would seen her soon enough. Heading off back where he had come from, he strode off straight for Konoha's hospital.

* * *

Right as he came up to the front desk, an elderly old woman came to meet him from the other side. "Is there something I can help you with?" The old lady drawled, staring blankly at Kakashi.

He nodded slightly. "I'm looking for someone. Haruno Sakura, if I may?" He asked politely.

Again, the woman started at him blankly for another few moments. Finally turning away after a long period, she called to one of the nurses. "Hey, go find Pinky, and make it quick."

Pinky? He thought, amused. He hadn't known she had picked up a nick name. He would inquire about it when the two of them could sit together and chat.

The nurse came running back to the two of the. She bowed slightly to each of them before reporting. "She is currently engrossed into something right now; may I escort you to one of the private waiting rooms while you wait?" She asked Kakashi.

He saw no reason why not. It wasn't as if there was anything better to do. "Lead the way," And the two of them were off.

* * *

Once he was seated in a nicely plain room, the curtly nurse flew of to more of her duties, declaring that Sakura would be in anytime now. 

He hoped so. As he looked around, he saw a chair across from him that looked similar to the one he was sitting on, separated by a low coffee table. The only other comfort in the room was the large green-striped white couch. A shingle cupboard sat across the room, next to a counter and what he presumed to be a miniature refrigerator. The room was just big enough for a private chat. He couldn't wait to see how his old student had grown.

And he didn't have to wait long. A few moments later, a noise was herd right outside the door. When the pink-haired shinobi caught sight of him, she gasped in shock. Apparently no one had told her who her visitor was. Though, he was starting at her in quite the same fashion, only slightly hidden under his mask. Good God had she grown!

Sakura started at him though large jade eyes placed under delicately pink eyebrows, her full-lipped mouth slightly parted. Her lush pastel-pink hair had grow a bit longer, however, it appeared as if she still liked it trimmed, as it was lined up nicely a tiny bit past her shoulders. As Kakashi's eyes traveled, he noticed that she had grown quite the bosom while he was in absence. He quickly shook his head clear of the thought. She wore one of the medical uniforms that were required, white in color. It was a one piece that ended in a skirt coming about mid-thigh, with an unnecessary—in his opinion—low-cut v-neckline. Short sleeves at her arms and a simple waist band resting upon the curve of her hips. Quite the uniform if you asked him. When had he given her permission to look like a woman?

"Kakai-sensei?" Even her voice had matured.

He grinned under his mask. "Who else?" He replied as she hurried over to take a seat across from him in the matching chair.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura had leaned forward with interest as to why her old teacher was visiting sparkling in her bright green eyes, giving him an unwanted—he thought to himself—eye full of her newly developed chest. Of course, he knew Sakura wasn't the kind of woman to show off such things, however… Well… There they were.

_Oh crap._

Her full lips sparkled as they slightly parted, his eyes latched on to them.

Quite kissable if you asked him—

What was he _thinking_! She was his student, for heavens' sake! Well, she _used_ to be his student, in any case.

Now she was saying something to him with that troubling mouth of hers.

"Pardon me?"

Sakura giggled slightly. Oh, what even that was doing to him! "I asked you what you wanted." She repeated with laughter in her smiling eyes.

You.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing." He replied, despite himself.

He didn't want her.

He _couldn't _want her.

At yet, nevertheless, want her he did.

The pink-haired shinobi thought about it for a moment. "Well," she started, leaning back again in thought. Kakashi silently took in a sigh of relief, though now he couldn't take his eyes off of her perfectly rounded lips. "Tsunade _does_ push me hard," He could think of something else that was getting hard… "But I think I can handle it. Is something wrong?"

Kakashi was slightly fidgeting, at the same time trying to keep his unwanted arousal unknown to her. "Fine," He managed a close-to-normal grin under his dark mask. "I'm just glad that you're doing so well. I'm sure you can handle it."

She smiled again at that. "Thanks Kakai-sensei."

He attempted to do the same. "No problem." What the hell was wrong with him! He had absolutely no desire _what so ever_ to seduce her!

_God, I want her so badly._

Something hit Sakura suddenly, what it was, he didn't know. She quickly stood up, a slight flush rushing to her cheeks. He liked that, it looked nice on her. "I can't believe I forgot!" She exclaimed, running over to the only cupboard in the miniature room, pulling out two glasses. "Did you want something to drink? Water, milk—"

Kakashi sighed, staring at her backside as she fidgeted around with the things on the counter. She had quite the round behind, nicely formed with the tight white cloth fitting to her every curve. Who was it that designed these uniforms anyway? It must have been some perverted old man. Whatever, he had no complaints. "Water would be great, thanks." He couldn't keep his eyes from her ass until she twirled back around with two glasses of water in hand.

Something in his lone visible eye must have startled her, because right as she faced him, she jumped, dropping both glasses onto the ground. Each one shattered on contact. Sakura swore silently, then apologized to Kakashi, turning back around and kneeling down to start picking up the glass shards. He almost received a nice glimpse at her rounded behind as the cloth stretched tightly to fit her curves as she knelt. Maybe if he lowered his head a bit…

_No! _

He stopped himself. Shit, he was confused. This was what happens when he ignored his manly needs. He starts lusting after young girls!

No, that wasn't reasonably right… Sakura wasn't a little girl anymore. She was quite a woman.

_Quite a woman indeed._

This had to stop.

Sakura came striding back to her chair, her emerald eyes lost as she gazed down at her hands. She sat down quickly, placing both legs together tightly, despite his inner wishes. Sakura looked up at him, apologies written all over her face.

He also gazed down at her hands. Apparently, she wasn't very careful picking up the glass. Little shards glimmered in her palms, stuck neatly into her flesh. Kakashi immediately felt guilt rise up in him. Standing up from his position on the chair, he made his way over to the shinobi. She was trying hard not to shed any tears.

"Let me get that."

Before she could refuse, he led her over to the couch and plopped her next to him, so that he could concentrate better on his task. "That wasn't very smart of you." He commented as he pulled a tiny piece away from her skin. She winced slightly, but that was it.

"I know. I wasn't thinking." She replied, her slight flush rising up in her cheeks again.

"Maybe next time you should." Was all he said in response.

Bit by bit, the little pieces came right on out. It was much simpler than he had expected. Right when he was done, a green glow encased her hands as she quickly set her healing chakara to work. In seconds the marks were gone. However, he still held her hand in his own.

This was way too much.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized again, for about the millionth time.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." He whispered.

"Kakai-sensei?" She wondered why he was looking at her the way he was.

"Don't speak." His voice was horse.

"What—"

"Please!"

There was urgency in his voice. She didn't know what she was doing to him. If she pushed a little farther… He didn't know what he would do.

"Kakashi, I—"

That was it. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He suddenly pulled her close, her large breasts flattening against his firm chest. He couldn't stop himself. There was nothing he could do when he slowly pulled down his mask and dropped his lips onto hers.

And then he was kissing her with lips that were hot against her own shocked mouth. He was hot; his whole body shook for the chance. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. And as he had thought before, Sakura was quite the woman. He was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn't hold it back.

Sakura was shocked out of all sense. He had done that to her. It was her own fault, he concluded as he kissed her even more fiercely.

Abruptly, she pushed back, her strength suddenly coming back to her. Unfortunately, he was already lost. He caught her arms with both hands and placed them firmly on the couch back behind the two of them. He leaned hard into her, forcing his lips even harder on her. This was getting out of control much too quickly.

Sakura had finally resigned herself to his will and had stopped fighting, newly awakened to this new thing he was doing to her. He noticed this and grabbed the chance, releasing one of her arms and gripping both of them with one firm hand, locking them above her head. When he could no longer remain upright, he sent her down on the couch underneath him, covering her small body with his own. With his newly free hand he roamed, touching and testing everywhere he could reach. All he could think about—when he could even think at all—was how much he wanted her. How much he wanted to be with her, how much he wanted to devour her.

He could hear her quietly moaning his name. He was surprised she still had the sense to whisper.

He grabbed at her back, letting go of her hands and pressing her towards his body. He greedily reached for the zipper that went from her neck to the middle of the waist. He pulled it down as he continued giving attention to her mouth, darting his tongue in and out, exploring inside and around her lips. Once the zipper was far enough down, he pulled at her breast, cupping it into his palm.

Dragging the top of her uniform down, he carefully left it right underneath her chest, resting around her waist. Next he messed with her legs. God her skin was smooth! He lightly trailed his hand against her thigh, and then moved to the inner side of it, never leaving her mouth with is own.

Kakashi slowly forced up her skirt, feeling the warm soft skin against his own palms. It felt so good!

And it seemed as if Sakura thought the same thing. She was moaning so loudly now…

It was like a pitcher of cold water had been splashed over his head.

"Oh shit." Kakashi muttered, pulling himself up off of Sakura. What was he thinking!

Sakura stared at him with large jade eyes, her soft lips that were still swollen parted slightly. "Kakai-sensei—"

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, pulling his mask back up. He couldn't even look at her, she seemed so confused.

"Kakashi, I—"

"Quiet." He said it a bit too harshly. "You need to go." He indicated the door, and then looked down at her. Big mistake. Her skirt was still hiked up, showing him a nice glimpse at her hot pink panties. He would never have imagined her legs could be so lovely—he just wanted to—

_No!_

He shivered with the force of his own refusal. "Now, Sakura. Go."

She still protested. "But Kakashi—"

"Now!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, though he didn't want to trust himself touching her.

Now she turned on him. "Kakashi. These walls are sound proof. They're _private_ guest rooms, remember?"

He looked shocked. "You don't know what you want, Sakura. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have forced myself on you." This was hard for him. He just wished she would leave…

Sakura huffed. "Don't you think I would have at least tried to get away if I wanted to?" She looked at him seriously; something in her eyes frightened him and excited him all at once. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

Kakashi chuckled slightly at that. She had a point. And there was nothing else stopping him now… He was going to go to hell for this, he knew it.

Kakashi took a step towards her as she sat back on the couch. This now went beyond desire. He needed her. Now.

And there she was, sitting quietly for him on her couch. "Take it off." He demanded.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"If you don't want me to shred it to pieces, you'd better take it off, now." He explained, coming up to her.

She complied, slipping the white fabric up and over her head. Now all that was left was her pink undergarments. He had her take them off also as he removed his own clothing.

"What do you want?" She asked again for the second time.

This time he didn't have to lie.

"You."

* * *

And that was exactly what he got. Surging forward, he grabbed Sakura and gently pushed her onto the couch, re-acquainting their mouths to one another. 

Kakashi stroked her bare leg, causing her to shake.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, gripping her breast.

She moaned incoherently, unable to answer properly. It was fine with him, he liked her answer.

"How does if feel?"

"Good."

Kakashi chuckled. "Just that?"

"Amazing." She replied, he eyes closed. She was panting.

Sakura took a long breath as he traced her nipple with a forefinger. He started nipping at her ear, then trailed down to the nape of her neck, trailing little kisses on the way.

"Now how do you feel?" He inquired.

"Hot." She answered. It seemed to describe every inch of her exposed body.

"Hmm. I like that." He cupped her bare breast then lowered his kisses to them. Kakashi slid his other hand around her waist, trailing it down her hip.

Sakura moaned even harder, than looked up at his own bare chest. She gently laced her fingers around his brown nipple.

Kakashi flinched in a reaction.

"Did that hurt?" She whispered anxiously.

He shook his head in reply, eyes closed. "Do it again."

She imitated what he had done to her earlier, and she was delighted to find that he hardened under her touch.

Kakashi realized that he was loosing control fast. He cupped her hand in his own.

She wanted him. "Touch me."

He seemed frozen for a moment. He didn't want…

"I don't want to hurt you." His voice was horse.

"It's okay, you won't." She assured him with a light smile. "Please?"

That was all he needed. With a groan, he pulled her back into a hard kiss. He was moaning her name. His hands roamed everywhere, setting flames in her wherever they touched. She needed him.

Kakashi left her mouth, dragging his own in a searing path down to her navel. He traced around it with his tongue, and then daringly dipped it inside, causing Sakura to moan even harder. His sturdy hands were at her thighs, easing them open for his intrusion.

He wanted to devour her, but he didn't feel she was ready for that sort of intimacy. So instead he lifted his hand up to her and slipped a finger inside.

"Kakashi!" She moaned again.

He flicked his thumb over her pink flesh as he came back up to her mouth. "Open up for me now, Sakura." He said her name in a whisper. He moved slowly forward, patient against her tight innocence. It killed him, but he was going to have to restrain himself. He wanted to plunge into her with all he had, but it would wait. Not on her first time.

Grinding his teeth, he pulled slowly until only the tip of him remained inside. Sakura clutched at his shoulders, her eyes wide. "Don't go." She gasped.

"It's okay, I won't. I'm still here." He reassured her as he continued. He reached her maidenhead and groaned at its resistance. "Be ready." He wanted to warn her.

She nodded, "I'm ready."

He pressed farther, trying to go as gently as possible.

Sakura almost screamed. She moaned his name over and over, gripping at his back. Kakashi wasn't able to control himself any longer. He had waited long enough already. He plunged himself deeper into her, all the way to the hilt, shuddering at the feeling of squeezing around him.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head back and fourth.

"I'll make it better." Propping himself up on his forearms to keep her free of his weight, he began to move again in a slow rhythm. Each slow stroke brought an intensifying jolt of pleasure and desire with its friction.

All during this, Kakashi kept his jaw clenched firmly, concentrating on keeping a rhythmic pace. _In and out, in and out. _He couldn't lose control. Not now, when she trusted him.

Sakura ran her fingers delicately down his back, sending shivers up his spine. Suddenly, something in her snapped. Her abdomen tightened, and her limbs began to tingle. Her hips jerked up off the couch with a force, almost lifting Kakashi.

"Oh my God, Kakashi!"

"It's okay," He reassured her over and over again. "I'll take care of you. I promise." Finally he groaned, took some time, and breathed. Next thing he knew, he was sinking against her.

The two lay there for a time, intertwined with each other. Sakura loved his weight pressed up against her, almost as much as Kakashi loved to be on top of her. Gently, she stroked his long silver hair with smooth, slightly trembling hands.

His lips curved into a smile. "How do you feel, Pinky?" He asked.

Sakura flushed at the nickname. "Good… how did you know about that?" She whispered in-between panting for air.

Kakashi chuckled a bit. "I heard it from someone here. Though, I do believe I have a new reason to call you that."

Sakura's face grew even redder than it already was. "Idiot." She mumbled.

"Oh, what was that?" He asked, bringing his hand from her breast. She couldn't take it.

"Oh, Kakashi." She moaned, arching her back up into him.

He smirked. "That's what I thought." Gently, he rested his hand against her cheek, brushing away a stray piece of pastel-pink hair. How he loved that color.

Abruptly, Sakura's eyes started to shut. She must have been quite tired. Her heard a quiet mumble from her and leaned forward to hear.

"I love you." It was subtle, but she had said it. And now she was sound asleep.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit, shocked at her tired announcement. And than his eyes softened, and he realized,

"I love you too, Sakura." He grinned at her sleeping form. "You too."

* * *

A/N 

Well, that was it, please review! Tell me what you think! This is my first ever lemon. I'm not sure I'll do one again. It all depends on what you guys think! I don't care if it's one word, or a million, reviews make us writers feel appreciated. See ya!


End file.
